xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Yazuni Azran
"I may not have won all of the battles I experienced, but I will never lose when I have something to protect. I will protect the one thing that is most important to me than anything else. My brother. I won't let anyone stand in our way and I won't be dying until I make Akitatsu pay. My comrades mean more than the world. I would take on everybody if it meant saving or protecting them. We are the Shinjin and won't come second to anyone." —Yaksha Shinjin Yaksha is the focal character in the series being the son of Maximus, The Creator of the Gods and Amaka, One of the Shinjin Tribe Leaders, along with being the younger brother of Tori. He was given the sword Kusanagi, he is very lazy but has his moments. He will fight for what ever he believes is right and takes teamwork seriously. He fights alongside his brother, the Shinjin, The Delta Dynamos and his Academy friends in the show. History On a foreign planet known as Genesis, lies a sacred supernatural alien species Shinjin. Three brothers Tenjin, Tori, and Yaksha were chosen to be the protectors of the multiverse. As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. When their hard working father Maximus AKA the "Holy Spirit" separated from their mother Amaka, she became a psychotic bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Yaksha was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mother because he showed weakness and did not want to fight so he was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Maximus who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Tenjin on his missions with Maximus. Tori and Yaksha was left with a tough mother, Tenjin was a big part in their life teaching Yaksha and Tori that how to let go of all the despair they were going through. On the other hand, Yaksha being motivated by Tori because he understood where her mindset life was easier for them. Later on Tenjin had a plan that he would fight Amaka with them along with his cousin Lafayette in order for them to escape the cruelty his mother gave them to join their father on one of his extreme quest. Tenjin, Yaksha, and Tori were all injured but Tenjin managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lafayette take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against Pandora's monsters. Yaksha, Tenjin, and Tori had all used synchronization with his father against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father was sealed inside of the Pandora itself with the creatures. He chose to create an underworld for them with the help from Yahweh his reincarnation for them all to be doomed in. He was lost in space so he chose to train more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. When he found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Yahweh his wingman. The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Kolob with five peaks. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. It took a vagarious group of artisan’s deity to survey the place over the years; the diameter was about infinite kilometers large enough to fit the entirety of many planet. Above it was the garden, there were million floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. The kids met Juubei their grand master. They were introduced to the Divine Academy that was inside the Yggdrasil: World Tree of Life. A rumor was led out that there is a dragon named Níðhöggr whom gnaws at a root of the Yggdrasil. When Tori and Yaksha enrolled, they each had to choose a path. Tori picked the path of balance while Yaksha took the path of Raze. Tenjin the older brother took the path of everything since he was older being advanced in his fields. A few months later Tenjin was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all the worlds. Before Tenjin left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Years later, they were taught to control their power and behave around beings using the technique "Avatar Creation" to transition through different forms at any time. Juubei built an Academy for all beings gathering all types of specialized teachers from different universes to help. It became very popular introducing multiple curriculum. They met up with new friends and became a legend deity of spontaneous bonds called "Shinjin" making them the hearts of hope. The Shinjin and set out for an adventure to the different universes to learn and master their hidden abilities and acquire more knowledge from other beings. During their adventure, they travel through savage worlds ruled by the pursuit of the most outrageous people. This is an era where one must fend for themselves, fore others will not fend or them! Personality and Appearance Yaksha is a focal character of the series True Awakening and an Arc Antagonist of the spinoff Kyuketsuki. He is sometimes a self-hating youth. However, at the same time, he usually laid back and kind to other people Yaksha tries to play the cool role at the right time. He has more of a mature hero type with anti-hero qualities than like a regular hero. He is sometimes seen avoiding battle but he will protect those important to him. He can be a very kind person, on the other hand he acts like more of a bad-ass and has excellent leadership skills, he born with blue hair with green eyes, he wears a black robe with yellow at the collar of his robe and green chinese martial arts shoes, he carries Kusanagi and a Bokutou (Wooden Sword used for training), and even though the black robe is his favorite or trademark outfit, he does not wear that all the time. His weight is 140lbs and his height is 5 ft., 7in. Equipment Kusanagi The Kusanagi no Tsurugi, also known as Kusanagi is the sword of Yaksha, it was formerly Amaka's since it was given to her by her brother Susan'o. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was found by Yaksha as a kid, once he grabbed ahold of the sword he saw a flash and a vision of his future self and ever since he grabbed this sword from his mother's room he has been cursed with a symphony that causes him interal damage. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of manipulations such as time-space control, life force absorption, gravitational control, and even dimensional control. This sword is able to manifest itself into the form of an energy sword. When Yaksha is in Raze God Form or Rage God Form, he unleashes his power and his sword becomes gigantic over 200 FT tall. The destructive force of the sword greatly increases to the point where it can only be dodged, but not even that is enough since Kusanagi is also able to control time-space making time stop or engaging in time travel, it all depends on the level of mastery the user has over it. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. His cousin Dango has a weapon similar to his own, the Totsuka no Tsurugi. Rings of Balance (via Rage) Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Tori and Yaksha wielded unique rings which became known as the rings of balance, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. By combining the rings it could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the first ring, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The combination allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures. Affinity * Rage Yaksha gains power from rage therefore he can absorb and have somewhat immunity to anger itself. He can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Yaksha can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. He can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can augment the anger in others, increasing the targets anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable rage. Yaksha is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. Yaksha can also can change anger into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Yaksha can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so a wise Yaksha chooses carefully which one to us. Yaksha who has mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Tori noticed Yaksha was being controlled by his rage and so he lended him power to keep him from succumbing to his rage by using his Indefinite. This power makes him build the darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, Yaksha's power is greatly enhanced and is able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, Yaksha is able to keep his calm and collected attitude, as well as his joy of picking on his enemies or opponents with his sarcastic and cynical life style. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means the Yaksha can even have the power to cause so much violence they can start an all-out war. He can increase the power of their electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, thereby releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing their strength. * Vortex Blessing Yaksha is able to have the power of all zodiac sign. This also includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. He can draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. He could combine his zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. His zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the three lights the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Yaksha is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * Pure Ultimate Godhood Yaksha can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Yaksha gained this power throughout the series learning many skills from deity and masters of specific teaching. Abilities * Niten Shrine The identity of The God of the Niten Shrine is obscure; While no longer strong enough to keep Youkai away from the shrine, it can still express its blessing of Youkai extermination through its go-shintai, the Light-Darkness Orbs. This shirne uses the power that can place a curse on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.), exact effects can be nearly anything user can think, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death.Among the most common effects are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/ugliness, etc. when affecting people, breaking or working wrong or causing problems when used on objects and tendency to draw various disasters for places. Traditional magical curses include transforming the victim fully or partially into animal that fits the offense, blood-lust, insanity, unstoppable rages, unhealing wounds, misshaped/inhuman offspring's and whole host of other effects. * Avatar Creation Yaksha can create an incarnation, embodiment, or manifestation of a person or idea. Yaksha is able to summon the essence of a variety of entities to embody their physical appearance, abilities and skills. Though the projected form may appear to be Yaksha's skin but it is not instead an energy field of essence over his body that grant him similar features from a specific summoned monster. He can shape shift their form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. With their flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives making complete replica. * Immense Strength He also spent a long time training his physical attacks at the Divine Academy, joining many clubs for help. He has learned many different styles of fighting like Kung-Fu, Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Kenjutsu and a fighting style he created himself that appears to be similar to Muay Thai. He can knock down buildings easily and even put cracks in the Earth with his punches and he is strong enough to pierce strong materials and durable people with just his hand or foot. He is a black belt in Judo, a red belt in Karate and a White Sash in Tae Kwon do. * Extreme Durability He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. He had defeated many different Gods and was also trained by a few of them and learned some different fighting techniques that they used to help him in future battles. He did many time carrying heavy weights like a giant boulder or even a building, which greatlyhelped him build a lot of pain resistance to punches, kicks, cuts, and heavy objects thrownat him. * Superhuman Stamina Because of a lot of the weight training he does through the series he has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. * Immortality Yaksha was born with immortality and has lived for a very long time on planet Genesis, a week on planet genesis is equivalent to a year on planet Earth. For him to reach his true immortality he used the remaining embodiment from his tribe becoming immortal living for the first period in his life. He also cannot be killed by normal means however he can be damaged though and sealed away but he has a way of escaping any seal. * Unlimited Skills He possesses over a billion skills but does not use them all at once they shown sometimes throughout the series. However, he cannot control his power that well, until he becomes enraged then he regains full control of his power and the color of his eye changes to a red one. He is able to learn the fighting skill of others after being hit by it twice or seeing it for a good enough time. Classes Throughout the True Awakening Series Yaksha trained with many deity and grew up in the Divine Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person, he is from the swordsman, and martial arts clubs and takes forbidden level classes at the academy meaning he is one of the top students. 'Master Martial Artist' Yaksha is greatly skilled in most forms of Martial Arts and even created his own style the Kenkon Jigen-Tatsu which is a fighting style used with quick jabs, kicks and counters to easily avoid and land deadly blows on the enemy, his defense is just as good as his offense, able to pierce through bone with just his fingers. The Martial Arts dojo is near the front gate where there are 4 different classes for Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Judo, and Karate. Room F-8 for Judo, F-9 for Taekwondo, F-10 for Karate, and F-11 for Kung Fu. 'Master Swordsman' Yaksha trained under Amaka and Juubei in the art of the sword (Kenjutsu) and is highly skilled at sword fighting. He carries a wooden katana (Bokken) and Kusanagi his mother's sword. He trains often there at the Kendo Dojo which is in room F-12. Forbidden Student Yaksha has advanced academic classes like Advanced Math, English, Science and History. Forbidden type classes are the most advanced though Yaksha isn't much of a scholar he has to take the classes in room G-2 for Math, Q-9 for English, O-12 for Science and E-5 for History. He also has Physical ED class and Computer Class. He gets D's, C's and B's. Skills * Reverse Blaster He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. One of his signature skills. * Meteor Punch Yaksha transfers all of his energy into his fist and throws a punch capable of breaking through every material including bone easily, it is his signature skill and it was first used against Pandora's monsters when he helped Maximus. * Spiral Step, Punching Palm Strike This technique opens the opponents guard with a punch then a quick jab to the stomach with bone breaking force, This attack is unblockable and cannot be caught, If it is caught then it will break whatever was used to catch it. * Counter Twist Fist Block The defensive form of the Spiral Step Punching Palm Strike. This technique throws the opponent's attack away from the user then the user delivers a bone crushing blow to the touched area. Same as the offensive version, It is unblockable as well and will make severe damage if caught. * Flaming Lightning Claw Yaksha is able to channel his energy creating a stream of lightning with flames surrounding the lightning forming a spear from his hand that pierces the enemy with electricity ringing within its victim and shuts off their ability to regenerate with the shock. This damages his hand. * Southern Dragon, Dimensional Sever This is a deadly counter attack move where Yaksha moves under his opponents arm or leg during their attack and holds out his hand with all 5 fingers spread out, landing a piercing strike right into their chest which hits their heart, once it goes through the heart or limb is sliced in half causing fatal or life ending injuries. If it the heart and still pierces inside, the attack has less effect on the heart and if it misses then it has an after effect the Dimensional Sever which makes a wave that slices the opponent in half. Special Skills 'Epsilonic Unlock' The Epsilonic Unlock allows Yaksha to see in a different wheel of life knowing anyone’s abilities right off the bat, including the pressure points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The epsilonic Unlock grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Powers. It allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, he can teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. In this current state, Yaksha can use the power of the cycle birth, life, and death. He achieved a state hearing there is no beginning to this cycle but that it ended through perceiving reality and realize the truth. The Samara can exceed through light itself making it hard to touch. Onto of that he can clad in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. He is able to absorb any energy source. He has the ability to which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, and summon a wide variety of creatures at full power. The unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. It allows Yaksha to perform reincarnations. He can absorb a person's energy and duplicate their appearance and memories. It grants the wielder many abilities that include penetrating sensing and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. He can manipulate his own skeletal structure at any definition. It is also primarily used to increase the amount of blood in Yaksha's body, allowing for it to be used in the performance of special abilities. By infusing stem cells with energy, the user can choose which kind of cells are produced by their body. By forming a copious amount of red blood cells, the user can shape the resulting blood into a variety of weapon shapes. By forming a similar amount of white blood cells, the user can expel a large amount of pathogens from their body, making them entirely resistant to most forms of disease. By manipulating these traits, users can eject their blood as a projectile. 'Epsilonic Wheel' Epsilonic Wheel is the 2nd stage in which his powers are being able to see energy flow. This allows Yaksha to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil. This ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to Yaksha. Allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Yaksha have the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. Allowing him to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques or even fuse them together or equal to opponents level of power. Even if it means damaging one’s body, in order to reproduce a copied technique. The final commonly used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through exclusionary techniques between both parties. He can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where he can spawn a powerful summon. He isable to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even though barriers with great perception. 'Epsilonic Orbit' Epsilonic Orbit is the final phase. It can differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would oth dden power and starts to glow with a radiant blue color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed it becomes red. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed but at the cost of great body damage. He can only use this form for a short period of time, since the power is overwhelming. The level used depends on how much his power is timed He wields a new continuum of power removing his power suppressants. Limiters are placed onto his body and abilities in order to prevent Yaksha from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, Yaksha can gain access to this full potential. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various tends. He can create, control and mimic technology via magic. He can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. In this phase Yaksha is able to grow one's limbs independently of one's own body. He can merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. He can compress his own powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. He greatly increases power, giving him an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. He can instantly learn whatever he wishes. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, and experience. Information can be either personal or impersonal. This ability can be used passively or actively. He is able to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. He can sense, generate, and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow, and flourish throughout the universe. The third phase is the most dangerous and outrageous of all. He possesses great skill and power. Yaksha is highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that a dragon may have. Yaksha can use the draconian elemental styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconian elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. He will be able to bypass all limitations he has possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing speed, strength and stamina. 'Primary Absolution' He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant rainbow color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed his it will becomes negative hue. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed. He can only use this form for a short period, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. He can generate aura of wrath that can amplify/induce anger on being inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. He possesses multiple arms and sometimes multiple faces. Yaksha’s form possesses great power and strength. Yaksha is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the Yaksha to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. Level 1-5(Max). He was able to develop it when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a faraway destination, Transformation when facing too many and from facing powerful opponents. Yaksha can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch and are thus virtually indestructible. Ultimate Skills 'Wolf Striking Shadow' Wolf Striking Shadow is a combo that consists of 37 high speed slashes with his Katana, him and his opponent become surrounded in a shadow like mist where it is impossible for anyone else but him to see. Yaksha then moves around his opponent in a triangular formation, and disappears in the shadows reappearing to land a slash on his opponent only then to return to the shadows repeating the process repeatedly. Once he gets past the first 10 hits his speed increases every time he reaches 10 hits, and the last strike is in an outward direction where he stops as his opponent has been hit with the devastating barrage of slashes. He calls it "The world where light doesn't exist." since light cannot be used during that time and has no real change to the outcome. 'Flare Step: Omega Tempest' The attack starts with Yaksha's body becoming surrounded with his rage energy, he manifests his energy in the form of a claw and slashes his enemy 10 times then follows up with a flurry of high speed kicks that end with a downward slash, creating the image of a wolf's head. This combo ends with a slash into the air followed up by a series of upwards slashes that give off flames and some more kicks that knock the opponent back to the ground. The wolf is highly powerful and has great destructive force. This is Yaksha's first ultimate and is 25 hits. 'Void Punch' It is his 2nd Strongest physical attack the Void Punch. It is capable of splitting a planet in half while in Rage God Form. He never likes using that move unless there is no other option. He also tries not to use any of his death and destruction abilities since he prefers to mess around with his opponents rather than finish them from the start. His physical strength is extremely high which makes his punch a real threat, it also lowers the defense of his opponent and shatters their bones, there is no way to block this punch (Without receiving damage) but it is dodge-able. 'Absolute Void Punch' This is the Ultimate Form of his signature attack, just like the Void Punch it has great strength but this one cannot be heard and it is from a different force, during this one his fist is surrounded with the red energy from his transformation and he drops his strength in order to land the hit on his opponent. He strength converts into speed and with one high speed dash he hits the opponent with the full force of the punch, switching back from speed to strength once again the moment the punch made contact, making a giant blast come from the back of his opponent that expands to the end of the planet. Transformations Supreme Rage God Form Once he enters a form his hair becomes even longer and goes back to its original color but more of a red color from his anger. His eyes become red with a black ring around them and his skin becomes slightly gray, sometimes his clothes even start to tear when he is like this. The boost from his regular form's power is 15 times higher now in his Rage God Form. Once in that form all of his reason to protect anyone or value the life of others no longer matters to him, his speed, power, reflex and pain resistance all increase greatly however he is not invincible. He can no longer hear sounds like this but can still recognize who is his friend or foe. 'Supreme Raze God Form' This is the final form of Yaksha, his true form. His hair becomes black and his movements can no longer be heard or tracked making him too fast for anyone to see, he goes berserk and loses all sense of reason like with his previous form but much worse than before, his power is Rage God Form times 4, meaning 60 times his normal power. His eyes become blood red and his hair longer than before now with a black color. His mask is shown on the top of his head again this time with curved horns. This form also makes Kusanagi transform making it a gigantic energy sword. Brawling Method Yaksha's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike Using styles like Taekwondo, Karate and Judo he can fight with great finesse. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Yaksha can make an even match against anyone. He is very defensive and prefers to exhaust his enemies to land heavy blows. He fights using the "Kenkon Jigen-Tatsu" meaning Heaven and Earth Dimensional Sever. It is a style of many deadly counters and piercing attacks. He is also able to counter and pass through attacks using this style of Kung Fu. Quotes * A path is something you create as you walk it for numerous amounts of time. If you challenge multiple paths along your journey, you will be someone. Why also remembering what why you chosen it. You are the only one who can create your own path and derive it for yourself. Trivia * Yaksha is a type of creature from Indian or Hindu Buddhist mythology who were mostly canine in appearance. The Sanskrit for "Yaksha" also means "demons who fly by night." Some of these canine devils were converted to Buddhism. In addition, became guardians of the religion, as well as the guardians of the precious minerals of earth, such as gold and silver. These creatures are used akin to the statues of lions you see affront Buddhist temples, as statue protectors of the holy grounds. * Yaksha's sword Kusanagi's full name is Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The sword the Sun Goddess Amaterasu was given by the God, Susanoo. * Yaksha has long normal blue hair, he wears a black robe and vest with yellow at the collar of his robe similar to Yuri Lowell from the Tales of Vesperia. He has two swords at his side, a bokutou (Training Sword) and a Katana which is called Kusanagi. He has light blue eyes, a somewhat calm yet dark appearance, regular nose, normal eyebrows, normal face, wears green Chinese martial arts shoes, he has a normal build with somewhat tone, his skin is very light and pale colored, he has black pants like Zeref. * Yaksha's last name, "Shinjin" means "Reality," "Clear-Minded," ''or ''"Truth." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Delta Dynamos Member Category:Shinjin Tribe